


A Gravitational Shift

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight gravitational shift can change the entire balance of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gravitational Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: irregular orbit. Just a short little drabble. :)
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I own nothing but the misteaks (that joke never gets old to me).  
> Kudos and comments keep the muse alive and kicking.  
> Come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

"So you see," he concluded without looking up from her leg, where he'd been doodling with his fingers to illustrate his point, "center of gravity isn't a fixed point. It can shift, and when or if it does, orbits can become irregular. Even binary. The tiniest little gravitational shift," the Doctor twirled his fingers on her jeans-clad leg again, still not looking up, "and suddenly one object isn't orbiting another, the two are orbiting each other."

Rose smiled as she took him in: his head propped in his hand, his fingers mussing his own perfect hair, his eyes still following his restless fingers. "Doctor," she said quietly, "you've showed me binary stars and planets before. I don't understand why you're telling me this now."

He still didn't look up. Instead he inclined his head, thrusting his jaw outwards when he answered, his eyes still intently watching the lazy path his fingers were making. "Well..." he said, "what I'm trying to say is..." 

The Doctor hesitated and Rose waited him out. She watched his finger, realizing suddenly that he was writing on her in Gallifreyan. 

"I've always been the center of orbit," he said suddenly. "It's always revolved around me. But there's been a shift, Rose, and I'm not at the center of a nice, round orbit anymore."

The Doctor looked up finally, adjusting his head on his hand, looking into her eyes warmly. "You changed my center of gravity, Rose Tyler, and now it seems you and I are caught up in this lovely little elliptical dance around each other."

"Binary?" she smiled.

"Binary," he agreed, tracing the shell of her ear and closing the distance between them. "Me around you and you around me."

"Irregular?"

"Not a thing regular about us, Rose," he said, then covered her mouth with his.


End file.
